Zexal Live
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Shirin Kazumaki, or Kamen Rider Zexal, has found a young spirit named Tohka, he let's her live with him for a while. But his life changes from that decision, from one girl to a harem! What will he do about the Harem and the Undead attacking all over the city of Shirokage City and how will he live with all these decisions? Find out in the exciting story of Zexal Live, find out now..
1. Start!

**Start.**

Many soldiers were running down a hall, but one of the teens who followed wearing a grey, red striped jacket and a brown spikey hairstyle, also a black pair of jeans, and a pair of blue and silver sneakers looked outside, a massive purple sparking glow coming from the ground, " _Shirin, I think it's a good idea to head out!_ " the teen nodded and jumped out of the helicarrier. He pulled out a belt buckle and placed a card into it, " **Hen~** " Shirin was hit in the head by a unattached street light. Shirin began to fall and the buckle flew out of his hand, it landed on his waist and he pulled the lever, * **TURN UP!** * he glew bright gold and a grey bodysuit with Golden plated armor and the eyes were bright red. He landed in a crater, seeing a girl in a purple and golden armor, "Who are you? Have you come to kill me?!" she asked him, holding a sword toward him, "Woah woah woah...I just came to see what was going on.." Shirin dehenshined and pushed the blade of the sword down. "What is happening?!" Shirin asked himself.

 **Kokoro ni Tsurugi.. : Shirin becomes Rider state and slashes at the screen.**

 **Kagayaku Yuuki! : The girl wearing the purple and golden armor's clothes change into school clothes.**

 **Tashika ni Koji Komete! : Shirin kicks into the screen and makes a Kamen Rider Blade Symbol, except with the end of the blade at the bottom of the title was way longer.**

 **Kiseki... : Shirin, Kamen Rider Zexal walks up to an energy wall and shatters it with his sword, revealing a broken body.**

 **Kirifuga wa Jibun Dake! : Zexal and the Girl clash swords.**

 **Kazega Oshiete Iru Tsuyosa wa Jibun no Nakani : Shirin walks off and the girl follows him, watched by a white head.**

 **Osore Sae Nori Konaseru Nara.. : A Creature was absorbed into a card and the card flew into Zexal's hand, which immediately changed to Shirin holding his phone.**

 **Shinka Shiteku! : Zexal slashed through a wall, reverting to Shinji kicking a row of bikes.**

 **Kaze O Kitte Hashiru Tomadoi mo Mayoi Mo Tsute! : The Undead Soldiers were walking toward the city.**

 **Doko Mademo Tooku e Yukeru to Shinjite Mitai.. : Kamen Rider Zexal walked toward the Undead and slashed through.**

 **Dilemma ni Sakebu Koe wa Fukanou o Kowashite Ku! : The purple haired girl grabs Shinji's arm and the white head glared.**

 **Kokoro Ni Tsurigi.. : Zexal dehenshins and falls to his knees.**

 **Mienai Chikara Michibiku Yo BLADE! Nemuri Mezameru Toki! : The girl enters her armored state and slashes the Zexal Title in half.**

 **Mirai Kanashimi ga Owaru Basho... : Shirin gets up from the ground and his eyes glow bright red.**

Shirin was standing in front of the girl with his hands up, "Look..I won't attack if you won't attack.." he explained, the girl put her sword away. "Who are you?" She asked him, "Shirin Kazumaki.." he introduced himself, he put the Zexal Driver into his pocket, then looked at the girl sadden, she fell down and Shirin caught her. He helped her to the hospital and put her in a bed, pulling out a First Aid kit. He then got up and got some water, noticing the girl awoke, "You ok?" he asked her, she nodded and he gave her water. Shirin sat down, "I may have to go back to the spirit world..But whenever I come back..An energy explosion surrounds me.." she said, "Then don't go back.." Shirin replied, "But where will I sleep?" she asked him, "My house..." Shirin said, "Well..What's your name?" he asked her, "Umm.." the purple haired lady began to think, "I'll just call you Tohka..Is that alright?" Shirin smiled, she nodded, "Tohka..Tohka...Tohka! I like it.." Tohka replied, "Alright!" Shirin stood up in joy, "Oh..Sorry." he sat back down and Tohka laughed.

* * *

 _"Hey Tohka...You know where the bread packs are?!"_

 _Tohka hid the bread behind her back, "No.." she then walked away and ate them._

 _"Alright.." Shirin grabbed another bread pack and began making grilled cheese Sandwiches._

* * *

Next time on Zexal Live, " ** _Round 1_** " will have more fight, introducing Kamen Rider Zexal and Tohka's first date.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Alright, today was great..I'm gonna start reading..I think I've enough writing for tonight...See ya!**


	2. Round 1

**Round 1**

Shirin was walking home with Tohka, "Well..This is my house.." he showed her his place, "Woah.." Tohka looked all over it and jumped in joy. "Thanks for letting me stay, Shirin." Tohka thanked, "No prob.." Shirin said, he then looked in the cabinet and pulled out a packet of bread, Tohka couldn't help but stair at it. So when Shirin went to the bathroom, she grabbed the bread and ate it. "Hey, Tohka...You seen that bread pack anywhere?!" Shirin asked, "No." she said hiding it behind her back. "Ok.." Shirin went back to making grilled cheese sandwiches, Sushi, and some Pie. Tohka was excited to eat it, but heard a knock at the door, Shirin opened it and saw a man with a grey jacket, "Oh, hey Shin.." he replied, "Move it.." Shin shoved Shirin out of the way and pulled out a Opener Driver with a red and grey design, "Don't you dare!" Shirin got up pulling out the Turner Driver, "You're good..But we can't fight in here..Later..." Shin left. Shirin sighed in relief as Shin closed the door, "Who was that scary guy?" Tohka asked, "Korui Shin...He calls himself a Kamen Rider..But all he's got in him is Pure Evil.." Shirin explained, "Kamen...Rider?" Tohka was confused, "A Kamen Rider is one who protects people from dangerous monsters..I'm one of them.." Shirin added, "Am I a dangerous monster?" Tohka looked at her hands, "Don't be silly..Well..I should get to the store and pick up some drinks..Watcha want?" Shirin replied, "Fuuto-Pop Please!" Tohka said, "Nice choice.." Shirin left, closing the door behind him. "If Shirin doesn't believe it, I won't believe it.." Tohka shook her head, then looked up at a picture of Shirin with a little boy and two older boys and two parents.

* * *

Shirin was walking through town, but then saw an Undead, a monitor back at the house showed Tohka what was going on with Shirin. Shirin was beaten through two cardboard buildings, "I don't wanna do this here...Two many people at stake.." Shirin said, Tohka got worried, but then saw Shirin pull out the Turner Driver, slipping a Card into it, "You asked for it!" Shirin said, then the Katakiri Undead charged toward him and tried to slash him, " **Henshin!** " Shirin pulled the lever, * **TURN UP!** * an energy wall came out of the buckle and knocked back the Undead. Shirin ran straight through the wall and punched the Undead in the stomach. Zexal saw a little child about to be hit by a venom chopper from the Undead, so he got in the way and was hit instead, "You have to get up, mister.." the kid tried to help him up. Zexal began to glow bright purple from the venom, Tohka got worried again, until Zexal pulled out a large bladed sword and slashed at the Undead, causing the effects to wear off. "I have to finish this fast for the people's sake!" Zexal said, he placed two cards into a slot in the sword, then slammed the slot down, * **FLARE! STING! FLAMING STRIKE!** * Zexal was lifted up by flames, the kid back up from the amazing sight, Zexal then kicked into the beast and made a large explosion. * **Spirit!** * Shirin pulled the lever again and a blank energy wall appeared and Zexal walked through it, the armor coming off.

Shirin gave the kid a quarter, "This is enough to buy you 1000 tokens..Go get them, little guy.." Shirin encouraged, the kid jumped in joy and ran to the arcade. Shirin walked into the store and bought the drinks, then heading straight home on his bike, the Straight Rider. Then he stopped in front of the house and walked in,

* * *

 **Zexal kicked into the screen and created the Title Screen.**

 **GONNA SHAKE YOU UP! AND KEEP YOU RUN UP!**

 **GONNA SHAKE YOU UP! JUST STAY ALWAYS!**

 **Tsubuyaita kotoba ga Genjitsu ni naru youni! : Zexal places the Flare Card into the blade and flame slashes through an Undead, causing a massive explosion.**

 **Negai tsutsukeru nara nedemo dekiru sa! : Zexal places the Sting card into the slot and stabs an Undead, then pulls out the blade.**

 **Tatakai no kazu dake sono chikara te ni ireru.. : Zexal places both Sting and Flare into the sword and jumps into the air, kicking into a massive Shinme Kabuto.**

 **Nando datte tachiagare! : Shin pulls out the Opener Driver and becomes a Red and Grey armored warrior, with massive gold shoulder pads, two white armored boots and a V shaped Visor.**

 **Asai memuri sameta youni kitsuku Mitchi no tsuyosa.. : The two riders kick into each other and create a massively large explosion, effecting both of the Rider's greatly.**

 **Hashiri nagara sagashi ateru.. : Shin, Kamen Rider Rocker, walks up and slashes the screen with a his Axe Rock Rouzer.**

 **Saigo no kirifuda! : Shirin walks up to Shin and they pass each other, shattering the screen.**

 **Tobikondeku atashi no naka Nan mo mayowazu ni : Tohka hugs Shirin and Shin chokes an person ridden of his Undead Ability and transformation.**

 **Tamerau shunkan sono yami ni nomareru.. : Tohka gets pat on the head by Shirin as Zexal stabs through an Undead, knocking the human out of it's Undead Body.**

 **Utagau yori shijitemiru Jibun no kanousei! : Tohka comes out of Spirit State and falls into Shirin's hand, hiddenly smirking.**

 **Mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo akiramenai! : Zexal and Rocker slash across each other, causing the screen to fully turn white.**

 **GONNA SHAKE YOU UP! AND KEEP YOU RUN UP!**

 **GONNA SHAKE YOU UP! JUST PLAY AN ACE!**

* * *

Shirin was at home with Tohka at the couch and watching TV, "So..Where are your family members?" Tohka asked, Shirin didn't answer, "I...Don't know.." he replied, Tohka put her head on his shoulder. Shirin was thinking about it, but no clue, "Hmm?" Tohka noticed Shirin get up and fell onto a pillow. Tohka accidently changed the channel and saw a dating simulator, pressing the play button, picking her avatar as female. Shirin ignored her playing, he then went to his computer to find the next Undead Readings, "A _Date_?" Tohka read, she pressed Tutorial : _Asking out on a Date_. Shirin got nothing, then got up and went to the living room, "Oh god..Everything is dark.." Shirin looked around, thinking something bad was about to happen, but he was tackled onto the floor. "Oh, hey Tohka.." Shirin said, she then opened her mouth, "Would you like to go out on a date.." she asked, "Sure, why not?" he replied. Tohka smiled brightly, "Well..Where do ya wanna go?" Shirin asked, "To the big restaraunt, can we afford it?" Tohka asked, "Sure.." Shirin said, and they were off and Tohka held on as they rode to the restaraunt.

* * *

Tohka and Shirin were eating, but Tohka was eating way more, he was talking on the phone as Tohka ate through all the food. But he dropped the phone when his chest glew purple for a sec, he then passed out and Tohka freaked out. "Hey! Shirin! Wake Up! Shirin!" Tohka was shaking him non-stop, Shirin didn't wake up, he was glowing purple uncontrollably, "Shirin! Please! Wake Up!" Tohka shook him again. A man walked up to them, "Hello...Miss.." he changed into Undead Garren, then grabbed Tohka and threw her into the wall of the building, scaring out all the people. "Aw..an unconcious target is more delicious raw.." Undead Garren tried to scratch at Shirin, but Tohka used an energy ball and threw it at the beast. The glow on Shirin faded and the teenager awoken, he got up and kicked at Category Garren, pulling out the Turner Driver and placing it on his waist. " **Henshin!** " Shirin pulled the Lever and charged forward, becoming Zexal and punching Category Garren, "No way..This one is a Danger 54.." Zexal was thrown into a wall. Zexal began to glow purple again, then sparks came all over Zexal and he backed up into the wall. Zexal got up and pulled out some cards, Shin ran up and stopped watching as Zexal went to finish off the Category Undead, * **FLARE! BLIZZARD! THUNDER! GROUND! ELEMENT STRIKE!** * Fire, Cold Wind, Lightning, and Wind with rocks in it surrounded the blade of the Zexal Rouzer, then Zexal slashed a slash wave toward Category Garren, which held him still, then Zexal jumped up and put three cards into the Zexal Rouzer, * **KICK! MACH! METAL! SONIC KICK!** * Zexal kicked into the large beast and caused a massive pulse. Then captured the Category Undead and saw Shin, placing an Opener Driver on his waist, as well as the card, " **Hen..Shin!** " Shin slammed the buckle open, * **OPEN UP!** * Shin ran forward through a portal wall, then became Kamen Rider Rocker.

Rocker charged toward Zexal and slashed him with his Rock Rouzer, "Shin..What are you doing?! This is not the time for this!" Zexal said, Rocker held the blade on the shoulder pad of Zexal's armor, then slashed down. Zexal tried to get up, but Rocker slammed his axe on his back and knocked him down. * **MIGHTY!** * Rocker raised up the Axe and slammed it onto Zexal again, when Tohka tried to charge in, Rocker threw a Card in front of her and it made a barrier. "Tohka.." Zexal got up and slashed at Rocker, "Why are you doing this?!" Zexal asked. Rocker kept slashing at Zexal until he fell to the ground, "Hand over...The Garren Card..Immediately.." Rocker ordered, "If I say no?" smirked Zexal, "THEN DIE!" he slammed the Axe onto Zexal's back and caused a large pulse, Zexal dehenshined and fell to the ground. Rocker laughed and took the Garren card, walking away, Shirin got up and watched as Shin left as his eyes glew red. The barrier in front of Tohka faded, she ran up to Shirin and looked at his eyes, "Are you ok?" Tohka asked him, "Yeah..Let's just finish where we left off.." smiled Shirin as he replied, "If you want to.." Tohka helped him up and they went off.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Celik, the captain of the ASBT (Aerial Strike Battle Triden) force, laughed at Shin loudly, "You failed to kill him..You know what that means right? I get Garren..Hand it over.." he said, Shin tossed Celik the Garren Card, "I'll show you how to defeat a Rider." Celik said, "I'd like to see you try." Shin said. Celik pulled out a Turner Driver and Shin pulled out an Opener Driver, they both transformed and battled, Garren against Rocker.

* * *

"Hey Tohka..You alright?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Well..Today is~"

" _ **HENSHIN!**_ "

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8926 : Kamen Rider Zexal, Kamen Rider Rocker, Kamen Rider Garren..Danger is on the zone today! Now..Prepare for the Next Chapter, _Round 2_!**

 **Shirin : Arigatou gasai masu!**

 **Both : IKUZO!**

* * *

" **HENSHIN!** " Shirin charges forward and becomes Zexal, slashing through his opponents violently, " **HENSHIN!** " Shin becomes Rocker and slashes through a Shinho Taka. " **HENSHIN!** " Cerik walks forward and becomes Garren, shooting at both Rocker and Zexal, then he kicked Zexal into the ground, "Shirin..." Tohka kisses Shirin by surprise.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8926 : Sucks that the others are missing all of this.. -3D Glasses- Hahahaha..**


	3. Round 2! (GURIDAN!)

**Round 2!**

 _Shirin and Tohka were standing at a port, looking to the sea and the sunset, '_ I'm getting serious Dejavu.. _' Shirin said, he then saw Tohka, smiling very brightly. A White haired girl standing at the top of the mountain near them was holding a Full Power Spirit Cannon was loading up, "I got the target right now.." she informed, then she fired the bullet, "Tohka!" Shirin got in the way of the shot._

* * *

Present :

Shirin and Tohka were walking through town, then she saw a store with bread, "K-Kinako Bread.." Tohka read, staring at it, "I'll get some if you want.." Shirin walked in and bought some Kinako Bread, handing it to Tohka. "So...Shirin..How did you get the powers of a Rider?" Tohka asked, "I do have what on DVD, captured all by my friend.." Shirin said as he got on his bike, Tohka held on tight as they rid off. Shin watched as they rode off on top of a building, as well as a white head on another, "Shirin...It's dangerous with that girl..I'm going to save you.." she said. Then she jumped off the building, activating an armor and flying after them.

* * *

 **Shirin was eating some food with his little brother, he smiled as his brothers came, "So..You like it that much, huh, Birthday Kid?" one of them said, "Yep!" Shirin replied, then he got up and looked outside as it rained hard, "When will Dad come back?" he asked his mother, "I don't know.." his mom answered, he grabbed his jacket and ran out immediately after that reply. "SHIRIN!" His three older brothers went after them, as well as his mom, but his little brother, Kazumaki Kazume stayed behind watching from his bedroom window.**

 **Shirin's father, Kazumaki Katsume, pulled out an Turner Driver and placed the Change Kabuto into the buckle, " HENSHIN!" Katsume pulled the Lever, * _TURN UP!_ * Katsume became ProtoZexal and punched at the Category Leangle, but was thrown back, then slashed at ProtoZexal and grabbed his neck. Throwing Zexal into a wall before glowing bright purple, "Now..Face your judgement.." Category Leangle said, he stabbed ProtoZexal in the chest and he began to spark, the Turner Driver fell off his waist. Katsume dehenshined sparking up, then Category Leangle threw Katsume into a building, the rain falling even harder. "Dad.." Shirin fell to his knees, then picked up the Turner Driver, "SHIRIN NO!" the four older ones got in the way of a blast hitting Shirin, a massive explosion happening right in front of the Birthday Boy, "NO!" Shirin got up from the ground. Placing the Change Kabuto into the Turner Driver, then the Turner Driver onto his waist, the tune began to play hard, he made the Blade Henshin Pose, except instead of turning his hand, he slowly closed it, one finger at a time,** " ** _Henshin!_ " Shirin punched the Undead back before pulling the Lever, * _TURN UP STRIKE!_** *** Shirin became Zexal, but glowing bright red, then punched into Category Leangle, the red glow in him transferred into the Undead and caused him to spark up.**

 **Zexal slashed through Category Leangle, then jumped up into the air, * _TORNADO! KICK! TWISTER BLAST!_ * Zexal kicked into the beast with wind, causing a large pulse, knocking the Undead on the ground with flames to hold him still, he threw a Capture Card at the Undead and absorbed it into the card. He caught the flying card and dehenshined, with a tear flying through the rain as he left.**

* * *

"That's tough.." Tohka said as the video ended, "And it all happened on my birthday..Even worse.." Shirin said while drinking some coke. Then he passed a Coke to Tohka, looking up and smiling. "There was a special kind of flower my mother planted..I actually planned on seeing it..You coming with?" Shirin asked, "Sure.." Tohka smiled, then they were off.

* * *

They parked at a field where plants were grown, but saw a flower which glew bright gold, "That's it!" Shirin got off the bike and walked to it. He smelled the flower and sighed in relief, he then noticed a Category Undead charging toward the flower, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shin grabbed the Category Undead's claw and threw it into the grass, "That Flower won't be touched!" he pulled out the Opener Driver and placed it on his waist, " **Henshin!** " he opened the buckle and transformed into Rocker, slashing at the beast and jumping into the air, then slashing down at the creature, * **MIGHTY!** * he slashed through the beast again, but no explosion, it went off and took the flower with it.

* * *

Shirin got up and saw the Undead Soldier run off, he got up but was stopped by Rocker, "How do you know of that Flower?" Rocker asked, holding his Rouzer's blade at Shirin, "It was planted by my mother..I can see it's special for you! If we work together, we can bring it back!" Shirin said, "I came to destroy the flower.." Rocker said, "WHAT?!" Shirin and Tohka both said at the same time. "I'm sorry..But I can't let you do that!" Shirin became Zexal and slashed at Rocker, then pulled out a Card, slamming it into his Rouzer, * **POISON! STING! FLARE! FLAMING SHOCK!** * the blade of the Rouzer glew bright purple, he slashed back Rocker and caused him to glow purple, Shin dehenshined and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry..Tohka...Take care of him.." Zexal said, Tohka nodded and got Shin into a patch of grass. Zexal got onto the Straight Rider and rode off, he revved up faster and pulled out a Card, * **TORNADO! KICK! CYCLONE BLAST!** * Zexal jumped off his bike and kicked into the Undead, knocking it down the mountain, the flower falling onto the ground and glowing bright gold, then changing into a Zipper Portal that opened, a teen wearing a grey T-Shirt, blue jeans, and white and grey sneakers came out, "What?" he looked around.

* * *

 **Shirin pulls the Lever and he becomes Blade. : Shin opens his buckle and becomes Rocker.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Zexal asked, "Shitsume Kurama.." he answered, "Well I think you should get out of here!" Zexal slashed at the Undead, which glew bright red with helheim plants all over it, becoming "Tyrant". "Not until this guy is beat!" Kurama pulled out a buckle and places it on his waist, then pulled out a Lock with a Fruit on it, " **HENSHIN!** " he unlocked it, * **PEAR!** * he placed it on his waist, then locked it onto the buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * the tune began to play, he shoved the blade down, * **COME ON!** * the armor box that appeared slammed onto his head, then opened up, * **PEAR ARMS! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! F-F-F-FIGHT!** * Kurama became a Rider. "What~" Zexal was thrown into the side of a mountain, then Kurama charged toward Tyrant and slashed at him, then he kicked him back, * **PEAR SQUASH!** * he jumped into the air and kicked into him and caused a large explosion. "See ya!" Kurama closed the Lock and disappeared, "What?! Where'd he go?!" Shirin dehenshined and looked around. He then got onto the Straight Rider, heading home, "A Bujin Rider...His power will be interesting.." a man in a portal said, it closed as the man laughed loudly and evily.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Well..Cameo Appearance for New Wizard VS Guridan! I'M EXCITED! But for now, I'm just gonna read through the night.**


	4. End of Zexal Saga (Beginning of Mahou)

**KRWKoukan8629 : Alright then, time for a new episode of Kamen Rider Zexal, Date A Live, and a little...** ** _ZEXAL LIVE_** **!**

* * *

Shirin was walking down the town, passing by people, waving and passing other people, until he noticed a donut shop, "Alright then..Time for the stuff!" he walked straight in. He then bought a sugar, spice, cinnamon apple, and juicy jelly donut, "Thanks.." he said as he walked out of the store, being encountered by a white haired girl, "Hey?" Shirin said, guessing that he met her before, "Shirin, correct?" she asked, "Yeah, and you are who?" Shirin asked back, "Tobiichi Origami.." she introduced herself. "Ok.." Shirin tried to walk away, but she tripped him and he landed on his donut, "YOU OWE ME A..DONUT!" Shirin said as he looked at his flat donut, almost juice covered. He ate it anyway, but still mad about the donut being crushed, "I will keep you away from that Tohka Spirit as long as I must." Origami said, "Wait what?!" Shirin said back.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Zexal, the man who calls judgement of criminals upon cards, the judgement is destruction, as the safety is enjailment.**

 **Kamen Rider Rocker, the one who says he will destroy all of his enemies.**

* * *

Shirin was hiding, from Origami, but he had no idea where she was, though, so it was harder than he thought. Shirin turned around and saw Origami, then his earphone began to ring, he picked up, "Sup, Charles.." Shirin said, " _Danger on Sector 34...Rocker Danger.._ " Shirin ran to Sector 34, Origami thinking it's just another attempt to hide. Shirin rolled under a thrown undead, then grabbed Rocker's shoulder, being him in the stomach but the end of the handle for his AxeRouser. He was knocked back as Rocker was riding on his bike, getting away with the Stolen Cards. "No..Get back here!" Shirin chased after, but couldn't catch up to his bike. Shirin parked at his house door and sat against the wall, breathing heavily from the damage taken, he then noticed Tohka humming, "Well...she's having fun today.." he admitted. He was about to walk into his house, until he saw Origami in there, "Oh god.." he said, but he had to go in. So he did, and once he got to the living room, he passed out, shocking both Tohka and Origami. "Who are you, how do you know Shirin?" Tohka asked Origami, "Tobichi Origami, and Shirin is basically known by everyone." Origami said, "Hmph.." Tohka took Shirin to the couch and began to get things for him, a blinket, pillow, earplugs, food, and water. Origami put the food in the oven and put some ice in the food, causing Tohka to growl, "Shirin's mine! Back off!" Tohka shouted, "Wrong, he doesn't belong to you.." Origami argued.

* * *

The next day, Shirin was sitting at the couch watching TV, ignoring Tohka and Origami's long lasting arguement. Until one channel came up, "So...Zexal...You want to take hostage of our comrades? Well how about I take hostage of yours?" Category Ace said on the TV, showing that he had a girl with blue hair, a green bunny jacket, and a bunny puppet that's screaming at the Undead tied up. "Well..There's something to do instead of listening to this arguement.." Shirin got up and walked out the door, Tohka and Origami not noticing as they just kept arguing.

* * *

Shirin stopped in front of a building, he walked to the front and opened the door, seeing the girl hanging, sleeping. "This'll make things easier." Shirin began to untie her, putting her onto his bike outside, then went back in to check if the Undead is still in the building. Being surprise attacked by Category Ace's Minions, Category Chalice and Category Arc. Shirin threw off Category Arc and pulled out the Turner Driver, * **TURN UP!** * the little girl awoke from that sound. She looked inside and the little puppet began to laugh, "A man in a strange jumpsuit is trying to fight bad guys!" he teased.

Zexal pulled out three cards from the side of his belt and threw them into the air, all three cards landing in the Zexal-Rouzer, * **FLARE! METAL! STING! SOLAR CLOUD!** * red energy smoke covered the blade of the saber, he stabbed Category Chalice and slashed through him, finishing with a slash through Category Arc, causing a large explosion. But Category Ace was gone once he looked up, "What the?" he tried to see if it left any tracks, nothing, just a broken wire. He dehenshined and walked out of the building, "You alright?" Shirin asked the little girl, she nodded and Shirin got on the front of the seat on his bike. "Hold on!" He said while he revved the engine, he road straight forward, but notice the trees on the road to his house were dead, "This isn't right.." Shirin said, then he stopped in front of his house.

* * *

He walked in to see the little girl from before, her puppet bunny was actually.. _threatening Tohka?_ Shirin decided to just leave it to them, he didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to know. Shirin looked to the Turner Driver he had, getting kind of confused, he then remembered what Akashi Shiro told him when he first met him. " _If you want to use this Belt...Then you will have to face it's curse.._ " Shirin stood up and placed it on his waist, it turning to Belt State, "I'll have to find out what he was talking about.. **Henshin!** " he pulled the Lever, * **TURN UP!** * a Card Portal appeared and Shirin walked through it, "Huh..I don't know what that guy was talking about.." Zexal said before his buckle and body was sparking. He fell to his knees and dehenshined, "Kusou! (Damn It!)" he punched the wall, cracking it a bit, on the other side, scaring Tohka and the Little Girl, who introduced herself to Tohka as Yoshino.

Shirin looked at his hand, it glew purple a bit, he growled and picked up the Turner Driver, picking up a note, " _Oi, kid..Meet me at the Port later tonight..From Rocker.._ " Shirin threw it in the trash and started heading there. Tohka getting curious and wondered if it was just Origami's messed up plan. So she followed, being followed by Yoshino, they eventually made it to where the letter said for him to go.

* * *

"Origami?" He noticed her, but no Shin, he turned around to see Origami's fist, he backflipped and threw a card into her arm, revealing it to be Undead _Copy_. "What'd you do with Origami?" Shirin asked the beast, but it just began to punch and punch at him, throwing him into a wall. Shirin placed the Turner Driver on his waist, pulling the lever and knocking back the Undead in front of him, * **TURN UP!** * Zexal grabbed the monster in front of him and smashed it into the ground, throwing it into the air into an energy field, causing it to spark up. Tohka noticed something different about Shirin, who was slashing violently on Undead Copy, * **FLARE! STING! FLAMING STRIKE!** * Zexal jumped into the air and kicked through the Undead. He dehenshined and passed out, worrying Tohka a bit.

* * *

Shirin woke up in a strange looking infirmary, he got up to see where he was, until he ended up in a lobby with a lot of computers, people, a creepy guy who a red head was sitting on. "WHERE AM I?!" He asked, everyone turned to him, everyone in the room noticing he was awake, "Oh, so you decided to wake up.." the red girl said. "A question was asked..It's rude not to answer!" Shirin growled, until a white haired girl came in, he was confused about the teddy bear keychain, wondering muchly about it. The Red haired girl got up, "Well I'm Kotori...and this is my team.." she introduced herself, "Shirin, we've heard many things about you.." she added. "Do I get a say in this?" Once again, he was ignored, "Now, let's begin with why you're here.." Kotori stood. Shirin sighed and looked to the screen in front of him, "So Origami's Supernatural too, huh.." he sighed and looked to the stash. Thinking that today wasn't gonna be any good, Tohka could want something to eat...Wait, what about Tohka?! "Hey..Is Tohka ok?!" Shirin asked, "Clearly we don't know where she is.." Kotori said, before noticing everything glowing completely, "And we don't know what that is.." Kotori said before everything began to change.

* * *

 **May 24th, 2012**

Shiori and the others were all waiting on stage for the results of the Ten-Oh tournament, shortly seeing Miku smirk brightly.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Ok, Maric..Let's see what you ty~WOAH!**


	5. Next Mahou

**_Hello everyone...This is just a little project I decided to do.. Well..I wrote this one because I think Date A Live and Wizard doesn't go well together, and for a little Randomization.. Don't worry about Maric.. He's not here yet.. Late, actually. But don't as me anthing about Zexal Live Chapters 1-4.. Maric did those ones.. I just commented on them.. Which they kind of sucked.. ~Don't tell Maric I said that..~_**

 _It was at the stage of the tournament of the Ten-Oh competition, the Sing Spirit Miku was very excited, Itsuka Shiori stuck with a confusing moment. "You and your friends are about to feel the pain of defeat.." Miku smirked, until the announcers said the winners, "Raizen High School wins first prize..Selling the most food in the Food Booth Portion!" Miku was drowned in embarrasment, "Dame..I couldn't have lost...I AM IZAYOI MIKU!" Gabriel began to appear, one in the audience wearing shades looked up. Shiori was shocked, she didn't keep her promise, but Miku just began to play, Shiori got up, "MIKU..DAME!" Shiori shouted. Shiori got up from the ground and ran toward Miku, but was stopped by the Kaguya and Yuzuru, "Don't you dare touch our Onee-san!" Kaguya said, "Warning. We might have to destroy you!" Yuzuru warned. The teen with the shades walked up on stage, "Huh?" Shiori noticed he wasn't brainwashed. "Ore no tachi mamore teru..Odou sekai!" He said before placing his hand on his buckle._

 _* **DRIVER ON! ~ PLEASE!** * A Belt appeared on his waist, he then smirked and flipped the Hand Authors side, * **SHA BA DOO BIE, TOUCH HENSHIN!** * he spun to dodge wind attacks from Yuzuru and Kaguya, " **Henshin!** " placing his hand on his buckle, the Ringed Magician was ready to fight, * **THUNDER ~ PLEASE! / ZAP! SHOCK! ZAP! SHOCK! ~ ZAP! SHOCK..ZAP!** * was the sound everyone heard. "WOAH!" Shiori looked up to see if he was ok, but once the Fire was knocked away, the teen in front of them was shielded by a Silver suit with Crimson Jewels on it_ _, soon knocking back the surrounding spirits, except Tohka. Next Wizard grabbed the sword and revealed it had a Hand Author. Shiori was amazed, but Miku got angry, "GET HIM!" he ordered and the three brainwashed spirit went to get him. He placed his hand on the sword and caused it to glow, * **CHOINEN ~ SABER STRIKE! ~ SAIKOU!** * the blade began to glow bright red, then he jumped up and slashed at Yoshino's angel, engulfing it in flames and knocking her down. The mage caught her and gave her to Shiori, soon turning to see the last two, but then noticed red glowing hands grabbed them and pulled them into the ground. _

* * *

"T-Thank you.." Shiori bowed in gratitude, "Quit the act, Itsuka Shido.." Shogeki said as he dehenshined, "Might as well take her to a safe place before she wakes up.." he said as he was leaving Shiori with Yoshino. Shiori decided to follow his advice and go find a place to take Yoshino and run quick.

Yoshino woke up in a park hours later, but looked up to see a red bird, with it's body looked like Ring pieces. It did chirp loudly though as it flew through the air and to Yoshino's hand. Yoshino looked to it and gained confusement, looking up and seeing a large Hawk Beast, the bird flew off, signalling to Yoshino that it's scared of the giant monster, "How could you!" Yoshinon put her hands on her hips, summoning her angel and firing a large energy wave toward the Phantom. But failed to make another, as the Demon Beast grabbed Zadkiel's mouth and threw it into a building. Shogeki ended up finding the battle and transforming once again, slashing at the Makamou before jumping to Yoshino, tapping her with the Onkaku, healing her comletely before turning toward the Makamou and charged toward it, flames covering the Screen and revealing a Kanji.

* * *

 **OP Theme : Reverse/Rebirth (OOO OST).**

* * *

Next Wizard walked into his home and saw a girl five inches smaller than him run up to him, "Onii-chan!" she was happy to see him, Shogeki smiled, "Shirin Onii-chan, look!" she showed him a little Skeleton keychain. Shirin smiled and stood up, "Well..You got the bags?" he asked her, "YEAH! Going on another adventure!" she jumped in joy, her breasts bouncing, "Oi, Yukari..Where'd you put the Keys?" he was looking for the Motorbike, Punisher's keys. But he noticed it was in his pocket, "Well..Let's get going!" Shirin said, seeing a bright Yukari ready to go.

* * *

Shido got up in an abandoned part of town, beginning to think it was gonna be all over, "Guess Miku won.." Shido sighed and leaned on the wall, "Wow..I can't believe you already gave up.." a familiar voice said, "Kurumi?!" Shido looked to Nightmare and gained a not-so angry expression, "Don't worry Shido-san.." Kurumi smiled, "P-Please..Help me save Tohka!" Shido gulped, "Don't have to be so loud..Of course I will.." she had her hand on her tongue. But they heard motorbike tunes running, then noticed the Punisher parked. Yukari was happily sitting next to her older brother, who was drinking some water, he turned to see Shido, "It's you.." he smiled, "Don't have to ask..We love to help people.." Yukari stood, "Expecially Shirin Onii-chan!" she hugged her big brother's arm. The Punisher Bike and Kurumi were off, Yukari then thought, Izayoi Miku can hypnotize people with her Angel, so if they had Ear Plugs, they would be inaffected! Shido was thinking the same thing, if it worked for Tohka, surely it could work for them.

They took a stop at the Ten-Oh stadium, Shido, Yukari, and Kurumi walked in as Shirin investigated the outside, then got off his bike and put down the brake. Shido saw the four spirits on stage, "Miku!" she noticed him and laughed, "So you actually came.." Miku sighed, "Please listen to me! Tohka, the girl who was on stage with me is in trouble, please he~" he was interupted by the wind of Kaguya and Yuzuru, "Don't you dare pain Onee-sama's ears with your filthy voice!" Kotori said on the intercom, "Kotori too, huh?!" Shido got up. Yukari dodged an ice blade and gulped, almost being hit by one as she closed her eyes, afraid of seeing her death, but she felt life as she opened her eyes to see the Golem PlaMonster, who bit the ice shard apart, howling as he saw Shirin with the Mage Rings. He placed it on his hand and summoned the bird Yoshino saw earlier, the Garuda PlaMonster. "Ikou.." He pointed forward and the two Familiars scratched through the ice, dodging wind blasts until the Garuda was shot into the wall, Golem went to help it, but wind chopped it in half. "Damn..They're pretty smart..For Zombies.." Shirin smirked, until he noticed the Immortal Phantom, Pheonix running through the backstage, Yukari nodded and Shirin chased after it, a tentacle grabbing the three who were faced by Miku and her minions.

* * *

Shirin stopped when he saw Pheonix holding Yukari captive, he already gaining fear, "Seeing you have fear is funny...Shogeki's supposed to be the Fearless Demon... But look at you! You've just bathed in fear!" the beast of despair laughed loudly. "D-Don't!" Shirin warned, "Hahahaha! What are you gonna do about it?" Pheonix asked, Shirin placed his hand on the Hand Author and charged forward, "That's it!" Gyuki threw Yukari out of the way and purposely got hit by the WizarSwordGun. Next Wizard pushed the blade further into the Phantom, causing sparks to be flying all around the two, he then pulled it out and slashed even more, until he noticed Pheonix began to crack, stabbing it to reveal a tentacle that stabbed Yukari. Next Wizard pulled the blade out and went to his little sister, "Yukari? Yukari?! YUKARI!" he tried to wake his little sister, but nothing, he checked for a pulse, nothing. Shirin widened his eyes once Yukari faded, all that was left in his hand was Yukari's Skeleton Keychain. "Hehehe..How does it feel to lose ones dear to you?" Pheonix asked, "I'm going to KILL YOU!" Shirin stood, changing to Next Wizard and charging forward, but soon noticing that Pheonix disappeared, turning off the WizarDriver. He turned and walked up to Shido, also being sucked into Kurumi's shadow, Kurumi smirking, "Shido.. Please get her to help with Tohka.." she said before Shido, Miku, and Shirin were fully sucked into her shadow.

* * *

"What do I have to do with you?!" Miku turned away from Shido and the nontalkative Shirin, Shido looked to her, "Miku! Please listen! Our friend, Tohka is in trouble and needs our help desperately!" he said, Miku turned only a little bit, she then crossed her arms, "Why should I help?!" questioned the Singer, "Because~" Shido sighed, "So, your hope is that the voice you have, You Want To Sing To The World, correct?" Shirin asked, Miku nodded, "Well.. If AST Wins, your hope is gone.. Think about that. Kurumi, right? How much time we got?" he looked up, "Actually, times up!" Kurumi responded, causing everything to glow.

* * *

Soon Miku was on the ground, Shirin glaring at her as the three Spirit Zombies walked up to her, "Onee-sama! Are you alright?!" Yoshino asked, "Threat : Leave now or we will have to end you!" Yuzuru said. "Itsuka! Go with Kurumi! I'll take care of these guys!" Shirin became Next Wizard, Shido got up, arm grabbed by Kurumi, "His idea is kind of smart..Ikouze!" she said, " **Zaphkiel! Aleph!** " she fired the gun and they disappeared. Leaving him with four Spirits plus an army of people to face, he jumped up and punched the Gabriel, breaking it and firing a large pulse, the Spirits still affected, but luckily the people saved. "Aw, man.." he pulled out the WizarSwordGun and began to slash through ice, as Shido and Kurumi appeared right outside as the night sky glew brightly. Shido sighed, "Gomen..Nothing went out well and you've already got trouble..But, thanks for trying.." he said, "Never thought you would be grateful to me.." Kurumi smiled. Soon, Kurumi was being pat on the head, Shido then looked up at AST, "She's there, right?" he asked her, "Yep! Well..Good Luck!" Shido was transported into the AST Building, prepared to save Tohka.

But some AST Soldiers came and began to attack him, Shido was being blasted from all corners, an energy field appeared to surround Shido and pulse his still, "T-T-TOHKA!" he refused to give up though. A bright, sparking light shocked back all of the AST Soldiers, some explosions involved, Sandalphon was in front of him as it glew brightly. "Sandalphon!" Shido smiled, he then got up and grabbed, "Let's go save your partner!" He smirked and charged forward, slashing at the AST Soldiers and charging up the steps, ready to save Tohka.

* * *

Tohka was chained to a chair, trying to get out, she knew they were going to attack Shido, but she couldn't stop them like this. But then Shirin appeared in the cell, freaking out Tohka, her thinking that he would hurt her, but Garuda tried biting off the chains that held her down, * **CONNECT ~ PLEASE!** * Shirin blocked Ellen's attack with the WizarSwordGun, "You are in the way!" she slashed him back and he slowly got up, * **DEFEND ~ PLEASE!** * he held an energy shield to block Ellen's Wizard Pulse. But was overpowered and knocked into the wall, Shirin got up and pulled out another Mage Ring, "Why don't you give up?" she asked, "Ore wa..Mamore Shikai! (I will...PROTECT THEIR HOPES!)" he got up and slashed at Ellen with the WizarSwordGun.

 _Shirin was then held in a WizarPulse and fell to his knees, soon a Mahou Portal contained the screen, causing a To Be Continued Transition._

* * *

 ** _Maric : Am I too late?!_**

 ** _That you are..Just take all Night to read it.._**


End file.
